Beneath the Mask
by A Mad Youkai Tea Party
Summary: Kagome. Most would say she's cute, sweet and innocent. And she was. At least, she was most of the time. Inuyasha knew her a bit better...


Inuyasha scowled as he leaned against the well. Kagome wasn't back from her time yet, though this time it hadn't been him who had driven her away. It had been a tag-team effort. Miroku and Shippou. The two stayed far away from him now, the former out of survival instincts, and the latter out of fear of Kagome leaving forever. Sango had quickly decided that the monk had gotten himself into enough trouble with women for that week, so she stuck by his side as well. Which meant that Inuyasha could actually be alone with Kagome when she returned.

The hanyou couldn't blame Shippou, if he was being honest. He had been trying to help.

The monk, however, was guilty as fuck.

Kagome had brought over another prepared meal for everyone once again. Though this time, she had showcased a unique skill. She had casually asked if anyone could tie a cherry stem into a knot with their tongue. When everyone looked at her curiously she demonstrated the ability herself. That had caught a lot of attention. But then the monk just couldn't resist the urge to insinuate something. Something that had the whole group stunned, with faces as red as Inuyasha's _suikan_. But Shippou hadn't fully understood what had been said and came to Kagome's defense. The Tessaiga was way too big, and dangerous, and Inuyasha would never let Kagome... Inuyasha thumped the fox on the head, while Miroku pissed himself laughing at Kagome's expense.

So Kagome had fled to her time, the safest place to be when escaping perverted monks, and left Miroku at the mercy of Inuyasha and Sango. Which, needless to say, there wasn't much of. Inuyasha barely had to lift a finger since Sango had started berating the lecher the second Kagome was out of sight. Kagome wasn't used to the injustices of the world. She hated it when food was brought to the campsite unprepared, was constantly enraged by what she saw was 'ridiculous discrimination' and she had never needed to learn how to fight before she had started traveling through the well. Sango had been enraged that Miroku would constantly strip Kagome of her innocence.

Inuyasha had kept his mouth shut and just let Sango drill in whatever she wanted into the monk's thick skull.

With Miroku keeping Sango entertained, Shippou had reassured Inuyasha that he would keep the monk away from Kagome until Inuyasha was certain that she'd stay. He made it very clear that he would be very disappointed in the hanyou if he chased Kagome off right away, but he was willing to trust him. After all, the kid was still struggling to figure out exactly why Kagome was mad at him. So, Inuyasha decided to use this opportunity to be alone with Kagome, without having to flee to her era for any chance of privacy.

Which was saying something, since her family had a habit of walking in at the worst time...

"Inuyasha? Are you there?"

Inuyasha peered over the edge of the well, before he reached down with his hand. Kagome gave him a smile he felt like comparing to sunshine, before she let him pull her up. It never ceased to amaze him how small Kagome's hands were compared to his. They were softer, had once been the softest things he had ever touched. Her travels had lessened that effect, though they weren't exactly calloused when compared to everyone else. He still wished she could stay as soft as she once was.

"Thank you, Inuyasha" Kagome looked around a little, "Where are the others?"

Inuyasha glared in the direction of the village, "They thought you wouldn't be happy to see most of 'em."

"I couldn't stay mad at them for too long" she sighed, "Shippou didn't really understand anything... and as for Miroku… well... I'm sure he would be amused to know that in my time, being able to tie a cherry knot is a sign of a great kisser."

Kagome's smile was innocent and sweet. A gentle blush tinted her cheeks, as if her own words had inspired great embarrassment on her part. And yet, Inuyasha found himself drawn to her eyes. There was a gleam in them that incited a whole gamut of emotions he didn't have time to fully process. The only thing he really knew was that Kagome was the only one who could really awaken all those thoughts and feelings; it was a power only she possessed. It once frightened him. She held so much sway over him. But now, he could embrace it.

Kagome held his heart in her hands, and she treated it like it was the most valuable possession in the world.

"So you're a great kisser then?" He asked.

"Are you saying you disagree?" Kagome gave an exaggerated pout.

Inuyasha smirked, "I was thinking something completely different."

"Well, I am kind of concerned. We have no real way of proving if you're a great kisser" Kagome teased.

"Really? None at all?" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome liked to paint herself with the veneer of innocence and naivety, but Inuyasha knew she had knowledge that could make even Miroku blush from embarrassment. Inuyasha wasn't completely sure how their relationship started. There had been an argument over something he really couldn't remember, and she had fled to her time. He went over to drag her back and make her apologize. She had been reading something when he got there, a book that had a cover that intrigued him. So he waited for a bit. When she got distracted by something, he snuck into her room and flicked through it. He wasn't the best reader, but he had been raised as a for a little while noble and he had a good idea of what the book said. When she returned, the got into another fight and he accused her of some things.

To be fair, she very quickly proved him right afterwards, but he had been way to exhausted to point that out at the time.

It had become a thing since then. A secret only between the two of them. Kagome acted shy, he acted reserved and 'emotionally-constipated' as Kagome once described him. Then they snuck off whenever they could, without the others suspecting anything. It wasn't just because it was slightly thrilling to see what exactly they could get away with before anyone started to notice something was up, he knew their friends were practically voyeurs. There was no need to give them something to really look forward to every time they tried to watch them. They would never be able to do anything on their own.

"You know, it is really worrying me" she continued, "I think we really need to fix that. We need to make sure you're a great kisser."

"And how would we do that, Kagome?" he replied.

Kagome gave him another smile, this one a little less shy and a little more coy. A little tug on the sleeve of his _suikan_, and suddenly he was being led to the forest by her gentle grip on his hand. And there came all those emotions once again, burning at the back of his throat with things he couldn't bring himself to say aloud. Would it kill the mood to tell her just how much he loved her? Would it just get her into that whole 'crying-because-she's-happy' state, where he isn't sure how to deal with her for ten minutes? Or would she forget foreplay and just jump him?

As soon as they were deep enough in the forest, Inuyasha was pushed up against the nearest tree and Kagome was on him instantly. He may have had the physical strength to stop her, but he never would. He loved his feisty, sexy little miko and he loved when she took control. Made taking it away even more fun.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"Show me just how good you are."

Inuyasha didn't waste a second, he pulled her flush against him and sought out to devour her. Her lips were sweet and soft, like a raspberry candy that he just wanted to nibble on. And that action was met with a slight sound of pleasure as she reached her hands around and planted them firmly on his shoulders. A slight movement with his tongue, and Kagome let him do whatever he wanted, as he enjoyed a taste that was uniquely hers.

Inuyasha grinned as he pulled back, "How was that?"

"I don't know" Kagome tapped her finger against her lips as if pondering something, "It was good. But I don't know if I'd call it great."

"Think you can do better, wench?" Inuyasha challenged.

"I know I can" Kagome tugged him down so that she could return the favor.

Inuyasha wanted to accuse of her cheating. As soon as he was enjoying her exploration of his mouth, he was surprised by the sensation of her hips slowly, softly, grinding against him. Kagome's hands started to wander, one planted itself so it could massage an ear, the other played with his _suikan_ and he knew it was attempting to open it. It was more than just kissing, but Inuyasha liked it way too much to even try to stop her.

She was warm, he could feel it. Right where he ached for her. In retaliation he started to rock back, increasing the pressure she was inflicting on an intimate part of her own body. Her breath hitched before she moved her mouth to his neck, sucking and nipping at his throat. There was a slight tweak to a nipple, and Inuyasha was aware that she had finally loosened his clothes enough to have access to his chest. A slight brush of blunt teeth against his neck, and Inuyasha hands shot out to drag Kagome into a slow, hard grind against him.

Kagome moaned, "Inuyasha…"

"There a problem?" he growled into her throat.

"I thought... I... I was showing you..." she trailed off, probably a bit distracted by the fangs that grazed her.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Then I guess it's time to see what I've learned."

Inuyasha flipped her over so that she was pressed against the tree, and he was glad that her shirt acted as a barrier between her skin and the tree bark. With her at his mercy, he kissed her once again, taking time to nibble and suck as thoroughly as he wanted. He trailed a hand under her shirt, wishing he could rip away all offending layers, but he knew he couldn't. Instead he kneaded her breast through her covering. His other hand trailed below her skirt and, with his clawed-fingertips curled away from her, he stroked between her folds.

Kagome made a noise that was swallowed by Inuyasha's mouth, as she squirmed and ground herself against his hand. Her scent was intoxicating, and she was so wet for him. He moved his knuckle against her further, harder, and the kiss was broken when she threw her head back. It gave him a nice new target to attack, but he ignored it and placed his lips beside her ear. He whispered everything he wanted from her. What he wanted to do to her, what he wanted her to do to him. And he could smell the affect that those words had on her body as the rhythm of her hips became irregular and urgent.

Just as she was on the brink he stopped.

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha pulled his hand away from her, fully ready to scream at him. But when he fell to his knees before her and started tugging at her panties, everything was forgiven. As soon as he managed to maneuver her underwear out of the way, he sent her a grin that would have melted them, before he hid himself under her skirt. She couldn't see what he was doing.

Inuyasha was surrounded by her scent, and it nearly pulled a groan from him at how arousing it was. Gently, he pulled apart her folds to give himself a good view of his target. He felt Kagome tremble in anticipation. So, he blew against a sensitive little nub. She gave a muffled scream and Inuyasha decided that that was his moment to strike. He needed to taste her, so he gave into the urge. Kagome bucked at the sensations of his tongue, and Inuyasha's fumbled with the ties of his _hakama_ so he could take care of himself. As much as he'd love Kagome to return the favor, he wasn't sure how much time they'd have before someone decided to check on him.

When he felt Kagome withering above him, Inuyasha gave a quick suck to her clit before she came right then and there. He didn't stop his actions, eager to fully enjoy her sweet taste as he finally brought himself to completion.

Inuyasha pulled back and rose to stand before Kagome. She panted slightly, but her eyes held the taint of list and her lips curled slightly from satisfaction. Inuyasha responded with a slow, intentional lick to his lip, and Kagome's face flushed so darkly, Inuyasha almost wondered if this was the same girl. She could be such a contradiction at times, he wasn't sure what to make of her.

"Do we have to go back right now?" she asked.

Inuyasha smirked, "Only if you don't want them coming to look for us."

"Give me a moment to right myself and then we'll head to the village" Kagome replied.

* * *

**A/N: So this happened. **

**Well, first time writing smut. I'm not sure if I did very well, but I think this is alright. At least I got this out of my head so I could work on my other stories.**


End file.
